JimLiElevators
JimLiElevators (also know as JimLiProductions) is an elevator filmer from Sugar Land, Texas, United States. History Jim Li was born in April of 1997. He has been interested in elevators throughout his entire life, and he began elevator photography in 2005. He started filming elevators in 2006/2007 but didn't have a YouTube account until February 11, 2012 when he launched his first channel "JimLiElevators". Due to his copyright strike case which caused an effect of six months of strike, he moved to a new temporary channel called JimLiProductions which he opened on July 21, 2013. On September 25, 2013, his main channel was terminated but was later reopened by YouTube. Copyright strike case On July 31, 2013 (Asian time), Test Tower announced to JimLiElevators that he didn't follow his "Licensing" section stated in his Integration Project page in the The licensing statement in his Integration Project is "All of the fixture set done by me are licensed under Creative Commons — Attribution-NonCommercial 3.0 Unported (CC BY-NC 3.0). Except some stuff mentioned in the either "info.txt" or "Information.txt" in his fixtures folder, "ButlerCity" folder, "ButlerCitySounds" folder and his Integration Project folder." in his animated elevator videoYouTube Video: Animated: Mitsubishi Traction Elevators at Barney's New York, Elevation Ridge Shopping Centre (Video Removed)Skyscraper Simulator Forum topics: Copyright infringement by JimLiElevators. On August 2, 2013 (Asian time), YouTube removed his video due to Test Tower's copyright claim and his channel got a first strike. He said that it was a false copyright strikeYouTube Video: I got a copyright strike on my YouTube account by Test Tower!! :O :O (Video Removed, Backup)Skyscraper Simulator Forum topics: Copyright infringement by JimLiElevators (Reply #4). Finally, Jim re-uploaded the new version of the video but this time he removed the sounds to avoid a second strike; he also talked to Test Tower to appeal the claim. Later on, Test Tower made an announcement to remind everyone "Remember to read the copyright statement by authors"Skyscraper Simulator Forum topics: Content Copyright. Also at that time, he moved to a new account "JimLiProductions". On November 14, 2013, he posted a videoVideo stating his copyright strike has been removed: JimLiProductions Final Announcement stating that the copyright strike was lifted, and he moved back to his main "JimLiElevators" account. Videotaping devices used *Sony Cyber-shot DSC P6(2006 - 2008) *Sony Cyber-shot DSC W55 (2008 to December 2012) *Sony Cyber-shot DSC T200 (2012-2013) *Sony Cyber-shot DSC T300 (2012 - December 1 2013) *Samsung Galaxy S II (2013 - Current) *Sony Cyber-shot DSC TX30(December 1 2013 - Current). Trivia *He was filming elevators in Beijing, People's Republic of China in 2008 and 2010. **He was also filming elevators in Shan Si, People's Republic of China in 2010. *He has an account in the called "JimLiElevators".In the December, 2013. He was a candidate of the Trollfest (the month-long festival of trolling) in that forum. Co-Admin gooper1 has changed his profile to "Prophet of God". *He filmed with user ttngidoc. *In addition to elevators, he also does unboxing videos, driving videos, road trips, hotel tours, as well as a few mall tours. At one point, he did food review videos in response to those posted by DieselDucy and CubsRule2040. *He does the most animated elevator videos of anyone in the elevator community. *His channel is branded "ElevaTEXAS by JimLiElevators" *Originally, he began his videos with a piece of cardboard with an Otis logo in permanent ink as an opening signature. Now he opens his videos by showing an Otis globe plate that used to be in the middle of the floor of a 1920s Otis elevator. References External links *YouTube channel (current) *YouTube channel (former) *Website About Jim Li created by his fans (hosted in CloudFlare) Category:Elevator filmers from the United States Category:Elevator filmers who joined on the Skyscraper Simulator Forum